


Hugging John

by SweetMatilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda
Summary: As the title says.





	Hugging John

**Author's Note:**

> all the characters belong to the great A.C. Doyle
> 
> while sitting in the train this little one came to my mind, writing it on my mobile phone.  
I am still not used writing in English, so I am sorry for any mistake.  
I hope you enjoy it.

"It is what it is.", Sherlock said, hugging John tightly.  
Sherlock loves having John in his arms. The person who made him human again.

Years ago, when he told John he was married to his job, he couldn't see himself in a relationship with a human. That time, the man startled and turned red and told Sherlock he wasn't gay. 

Sherlock always knew, John was bi, sensed the fascination and attraction the man had for him. How John wasn't annoyed with him, in the beginning. It surprised and satisfied Sherlock. The admiring eyes John had for Sherlock.

They lived together, it was a great time, enjoying Johns wicked character. 

He ignored all the women John took home. He knew, Johns heart was with him. The women realised, they were becoming the third wheel and went away again. 

It was okay with Sherlock, knowing he would always be Johns number one. As John was his.

But then, there was Moriarty. Intelligent, evil and loved to gain power. The mad man behind all the big crimes.

Seeing John at the pool, it took everything from him not to break down. Seeing Moriartys smirk, he just wanted to kill this man. He would stop him, so this man could never threaten his John again.

Until then, it was a game, but Moriarty threatening John and the others, Sherlock was ready doing everything in his power to destroy Moriarty. 

Even if he would lose John. 

Innocent people losing their life, it made John sad. A sad John wasn't a happy John. Sherlock needs a happy John to function. Even if this means not being able to be by Johns side anymore.

And then there was Mary, she took over to look over John. He knew, for the time being, she would be there, but after...

"Sherlock, what are thinking about?" Johns voice took him back to the man he loved and his adoring daughter. 

He loved them both. Mary knew from the beginning, Sherlock would always be Johns number one. 

"Nothing, John."

"Liar."

"Oh, if you have to know. I just thought, how I love hugging you." Sherlock whispered, feeling courageous.

"Ha?", Johns voice became shocked. "Sherlock, what are you talking about?", asked John perplex, tooking Sherlock by his arms to have a better view of Sherlocks face. "Sherlock? Answer me. Right now!"

"Oh, my dear John.", Sherlock whispered, lowering himself to give a chase kiss on Johns lips.

"Sherlock?"

"You made me human again.", whispered Sherlock, kissing John again. 

John reaches his arms up, hugging Sherlock by the neck to hold him down, so he could kiss the man properly.  
"You are not...", John asked, stopped again by Sherlock lips.

"It is what it is."

"And that's?"

"Love."


End file.
